


Magenta scales

by luwucio



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, slight nsfw, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwucio/pseuds/luwucio
Summary: New place, new civilization to be built. Ariya daivari, local nobody has been deemed crazy for seeing Mermaids. No one believes him, but he knows better.
Relationships: Ariya Daivari/Noam Dar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Magenta scales

Ariya softly sighed as the afternoon sun hit his tan skin, his eyes closed as he took in soft, deep breaths. He loved just sitting out by the water, hearing the waves crashing against the rocks and the seagulls squawking. He took a bite of his sandwich before setting it back down, sketching and making note of the little things around him.

He wondered what things he'd discover on this little island as the civilization formed. Things like bridges and harbors and more houses were being built. Everyone was so busy planning on building that they ignored the beautiful scenery around them: the blue sea with foaming white waves, the fruits on the trees, the perfect, grainy sand and the almost constant rainbow, but no rain. Sure Ariya had to build an actual house instead of his hut sometime, but he could worry about that later. Right now he wanted to learn, study all the beautiful life that was in bloom around them.

But, Ariya was never like others. He believed someone- no - something was living in the water. Something humanoid. He'd seen it at night when no one else was awake. Large, fish-like- yet- almost human-like things jumped out of the water, diving back in. But Ariya could never make out details to find out what it was, nor could he ever get any photo evidence for the snobby people of this town. The only person that believed him was crazy old Brian Kendrick. But nobody would believe his word. For as kooky old Kendrick was, he was alright. Sure, he wasn't right in the mind, murmuring things about how he was reincarnated as his current cat, or the illuminati, but at least someone believed him.

Ariya had become the new town reject with Brian, but the difference his his claims weren't made from other people's proof- Ariya saw with his own eyes. Large, majestic beings swimming, diving, jumping-- 

And yet no one believed him. 

But Ariya was gonna prove it one day, and today wasn't one of those days. It was a day to just relax, let those words and grudges fall from his shoulders. He was gonna enjoy this, no matter who thought he was nuts. And he wasn't nuts. He wasn't. He knows what he saw. He knows. 

But he wasn't worried about that now. He was thinking of nothing.

Suddenly, a shape by the water caught Ariya's eye. He looked in that direction and his eyes widened as he saw a young man- who he'd never seen before. Ariya tilted his head as he realized that the man wasn't staring at him, but at his food. Ariya held up his sandwich and asked softly, “want some?”

The young man's eyes brightened as he nodded, coming up a bit more so Ariya could see his nose. Ariya walked towards him and sat a small distance away (because he did not know this young man, this could be a trap) holding out the sandwich. The young man hauled himself out of the water and Ariya was stunned at the sight. The young man was handsome- almost too handsome. He had soft-looking tan skin and hazel eyes, his hair fluffy looking and brunette. The man's chest wasn't flat- but that didn't bother Ariya. The water dripped down from his hair to his neck, his chest, then down the ridges of his abs and v line which lead to the defining thing about this man.

A beautiful, glistening magenta tail.

The tail glistened in the sunlight as water dripped off of it, the magenta bright and brilliant as Ariya stared at it, noticing the gold flecks. Ariya just stared. His mouth agape as the creature began to eat from his hand. Ariya felt his heartbeat quicken as if he had ran 10 laps around the entire island. He was right. They were real! Now all he had to do was-

“U-Uh…..” The young man started to stutter, his eyes nervous as Ariya's eyes burned holes into him. He could tell the merman felt threatened by his stare, so he began to move away. Ariya swore as the man began to recede into the water frantically, before he found his words and protested. “W-Wait!” 

The merman froze. He looked at Ariya, still a bit uncertain as Ariya got closer. He moved slowly, not wanting to disturb the cautious creature as he spoke in a low, calming voice to him. 

“I will not hurt you.”

The merman scowled, before he just scoffed at Ariya's remark, looking extremely disbelieving. But Ariya was persistent. He wasn't giving up the chance to reclaim his popularity with the town. He inched forward, his hand held out to block any attacks the merman could lash out. Ariya knew he looked desperate as he saw the man's eyes soften, becoming more sympathizing. 

“Please…...i don't know what trouble you've had with humans in the past,” Ariya starts, careful to use simple wording, as he wasn't sure if the creature spoke english. “But i'm not like them-- other humans, i mean. I don't wanna capture you. I want to…...study you.”

The merman stayed silent.

“Please.” Ariya begged again, his eyes needy. “Say something, anything. I need an answer,” he said, his voice softer, trying to sound less desperate. His skin felt heated as the young man stared at him, his eyes conflicted as he pondered. The creature opened his mouth, but all that came out was a pathetic gurgle. Ariya bristled with alarm as he moved forward, patting the man's back before he finally coughed up, water flooding from his mouth. Ariya pulled back, still stiff with alarm as the merman sat still, coughing for a couple of more seconds before he lifted his head.

“Thank you. Oh…uh…s-sorry about spitting out all that water. Adjusting between land and water is difficult sometimes.” He spoke, in a voice so clear and an accent so thick Ariya was almost thrown off by it. Ariya just nodded, trying to shake the shock away. “N…no problem…m-mister…” He stuttered, trying to collect himself. The merman just flashed a smile, so beautiful like the rest of him, and ran a hand through his damp hair.

“You sure do stare a lot.” The younger man observed, getting closer to Ariya, staring right into his eyes with those gorgeous, bright hazel ones. Ariya felt blood rush to his cheeks as he looked down, nervously giggling. “I hadn't meant to stare, i-it's just I've never seen…one of you up close.” He explained, before he began to rant. “W-well, I've seen you from afar at night, laying on the rocks, singing, jumping from the water, swimming, and…I told the people in my city you were out there, but they don't listen to me. And now...I’m kind of an outcast…” 

“An outcast?” Noam asked, hazel orbs brightening. “Actually, I've never been much accepted where I live either.” He laughed, even though Ariya knew he didn't want to. The merman looked a bit nervous, yet relieved to meet another…outcast. Ariya inhaled slowly, before asking, “do they not like you because of…” He paused, looking down at Noam's wet chest. Noam immediately blistered, sputtering. Ariya softly cursed at himself for making him embarrassed.

“N-no! Underwater p-people don't mind…breasts like you humans. Our prince has them, too,” he huffs, his cheeks dark red. “But no…it's not that, it's just…I'm young. I do a lot of things my people are against, like hanging out with humans and begging for food,” he says, looking down. Ariya tilts his head, looking confused.

“Why would you beg for food?” He asks, his head tilted as he scuffs at the ground with his finger. The man looked a bit hesitant, and was quiet for a bit. Then Ariya took time to really study the merman's body. He had bruises and bites in multiple places; his arms, shoulders, and tail, making Ariya wince just looking at them. There were scars- not ragged- clean cuts, as if someone-- or something-- did it on purpose. He was covered in red rope marks, all over his back and arms. Ariya reached forward, stroking a scar and making Noam whine. “What is going on down there?” He murmured, lost in thought. 

“Humans! Humans, humans, it's all humans!” The merman blurted out, his eyes a bit frantic. “My people have lived here for years- and it was great! Everything was fine until about a month ago, when you guys moved in. Then our population went down. Mermaids and mermen were getting caught in nets, and humans tried to keep them for trophies. They cut them out of the nets, but would accidentally cut them instead. And not to mention underwater competition! Vicious predators always come after our town…attack us, and take the little food we have. So I got desperate, tired of waiting for our nervous, scatterbrained prince to do something and started begging humans. My people hate me for it but…what choice do I have!? I-I haven't eaten for two days, until now..” He whimpered, frantic as he looks down. “We could move, but…I-I don't want to! I love it here, but…I hate what's become of it…” 

Ariya was awestricken. He reached out to Noam and stroked his shoulder, sighing. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Noam sighed before grimacing, his eyes shining with pain. Ariya bit his lip. "You still have more wounds…..let me take you to my home to treat them. Please?"

Noam looked suspicious. "You're not gonna keep me? or capture someone else and breed us? or….kill me for my scales?"

Ariya looked sympathetic. "I would never. I want to help your species. Save them, preserve them, so please." He speaks softly, extending a hand. "Let me help you."

Noam finally took Ariya's hand, letting him pull his body from the water. Ariya put his towel over Noam's tail, making it look like he had legs. Ariya started walking down the long, sandy road that lead away from the more populated area of people and to town center. Ariya didn't live in town center, but he had to walk through it to get to his lonely hut by the river. Ariya reached town center and whispered to Noam.

"Alright, it's a five minute walk through town center, and then two more minutes to my house. I'll buy you a water bottle in case you can't make it."

Noam nodded as Ariya walked through town. It was nice and humble, like everyone lived in harmony. Kids played soccer, adults sat outside houses made of wood and straw and talked while listening to music. Street food was being sold down the whole path, from all kinds of cultures. As promised, Ariya stopped and greeted a tall, handsome man with a beard and light brown eyes.

"Daivari, what would you like today?"

Ariya hummed, looking over the menu. "Hm. How about…..two waters and one bean and cheese burrito, for my friend here." He smiled, grabbing his wallet. 

The man squinted at Noam. "Have i seen you before?"

Ariya chuckled. "He's visiting from somewhere else. Just showing him around, Drew." 

The man, Drew, nodded. "Well, hope he enjoys his stay. And this burrito." He chuckles, making Noam smile slightly as well. Ariya took the waters and burrito and hurried off with a quick thanks. Noam grabbed the bottle of water and drank slowly, sighing. Ariya was speed walking, dodging people and animals as he finally reached the end of town. He began to walk slower. On this path, it wasn't completely empty. Occasionally he saw elderly people smiling and chatting by small fires, waving to Ariya. The sky was pink and light orange, blending together as the sun set over the tall trees with pink and white flowers. Noam was in awe that Ariya had lived in this place. Finally, they reached a small hut by the lake, a bridge over the water and a small pile of firewood in front of the house. It looked cozy outside, but inside was even cozier. 

The hut had a brick and mud fireplace with little pillows in a circle around a table. there were cooking utensils and ingredients for meals all around the fireplace. There was another table with mud and clay, a little unfinished sculpture of a man-like creature sitting on it, among others. Noam was mesmerized before he felt himself being placed in water in a cozy little tub. He looked up at Ariya, who was unwrapping something from a shiny paper like thing, which must've been the food he had gotten. Ariya lifted the rolled up thing to his mouth.

"Try this." He smiles. "It's really good, Drew can cook."

Noam hummed before taking a small bite. His eyes widened and he snatched it from Ariya, taking small bites. Ariya smiles as he took tools from his backpack, and inspected Noam's tail. There were multiple teeth, scratches, seashells, and sticks on his tail. Ariya winced but got to work. He gently plucked out all the little things stuck in his tail, trying not to hurt Noam, although the burrito was a good distraction.

Noam suddenly winced as Ariya pulled a long tooth from his tail, the pain sharp. Man, that was buried deeper than he thought. Ariya set the tooth down, exhaling sharply. He looked up and Noam, who's eyes were glassy with tears. Ariya reached forward, stroking Noam's still damp hair. The merman blushed softly, his eyes softening as he nods. Ariya looks at the tail, two more teeth sticking out. Ariya went for the shorter looking ones quickly yanking it out and setting it to the side. The next one was a little deeper, and Ariya had to be a bit more careful, but he managed to pull it out. Ariya quickly and firmly wrapped up Noam's tail, letting out a sigh of relief. 

"There. That should be it." Ariya murmured, looking into Noam's soft eyes. "Is that better?" He whispered, to which Noam nodded. This moment between them, felt oddly intimate. Noam's lips were parted, soft breaths puffing out as he looked at Ariya's light brown eyes. Ariya blushes, noting how pink and soft Noam's lips looked, how long his eyelashes were, and his soft, soft hair. Ariya felt his face flush, and he was leaning in, Noam's natural, sweet scent getting closer and closer. Not even seconds later, their lips were touching, and soft, sweet moans were escaping their lips. The emotions were strong, feelings of love and lust mingling together as Ariya's tongue prodded at Noam's bottom lip, begging for entrance. 

Noam obliged, letting Ariya's soft, warm tongue sliding into the merman's warm mouth, massaging at his tongue. Noam moaned, much more lustfully this time as he squirmed, new feeling arising in his stomach. He pulled back, gasping for air and looking at Ariya. The sight was amazing. Ariya was panting, his lips parted as a string if saliva connected their bottom lips. He gulped, his voice quivering as he spoke softly.

"I feel……..tingly." he gulped, looking shyly at Ariya. The human nodded, as if saying 'me too'. Ariya ran a finger down the front of Noam's glistening tail, before he stopped at a particularly wet area. There, he felt Noam's arousal, and he slowly began rubbing. Noam gasped, trembling and squirming. Ariya looked up into his eyes, making sure he was doing it right. Noam gave a shy nod, and Ariya rubbed just a little faster. Noam felt the world spin around him, his whole body tingling and sparking as Ariya hit the right spots. Suddenly, Ariya, slowly slid a finger into Noam, panting and squirming himself. Noam couldn't stand it. He grabbed Ariya's wrist, his eyes shy as he bit his lip. 

"I need you." He gasped, making Ariya blush. Before Noam could speak again, Ariya was unbuttoning his pants. Noam blushed as Ariya was exposed, taking in the sight before him. Ariya crawled closer and closer…...and the world around him faded.

\---------------------------

Noam woke up to Ariya checking the wounds on his tail, humming and stroking his tail. Noam blushed, remembering all they did the night before. He looked at Ariya, mumbling sleepily. 

"What're you doing?" He mumbles, yawning. Ariya chuckles, still softly stroking along the magenta scales. "Your tail healed up fast…..you could go back home to the ocean if you wanted." 

Noam flushed. He forgot. He looked away, guilty as he thought. He could go back, be underwater struggling for survival and living under torture, or he could stay here, with Ariya, and be fed and well taken care of. Even though he had just met Ariya, he knew he loved him. It was such a deep, passionate love. He sighed, looking guilty at Ariya. "I don't wanna go back." He admitted, ashamed. Ariya looked surprised, but before he could talk, Noam spoke again. "I-I want to be here. With you…..! You take care of me….you make me happy…..I want to stay here. I…...I love you, Ariya."

Ariya blushed, chuckling softly. He leaned into Noam's shoulder, sighing. "Well, I'm not gonna force you to leave. I want you to be happy. So if you want to stay, with me, you can. But…...you can't just sit in this tub."

Noam hummed. "You're right. But there's a lake, right? I can stay there….."

Ariya thought for a bit, before smiling. "Yeah. And when it's too hot or too cold, I can make the tub up!" He chuckles. "Its perfect."

And so, that's what they did. Noam moved into the lake in front of his cabin. They were happy, and content. Well, Noam was. Ariya, however still had this itching feeling about the other mermen and women that were suffering. He couldn't sit around. 

He had to do something.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. I might make a chapter 2 idk
> 
> Uh lemme knowing you like!!


End file.
